


The Bells in Through Blood And Ink

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: But for now it's just psychological stuff, I expect the death and gore will come later, Mind Manipulation, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Stories written in response to events on the Tumblr blog @throughbloodandink





	1. Chapter 1

So, it came out that in [@throughbloodandink](https://tmblr.co/muIui0uE28tzhFDKq_DxoWQ) , Cordelia is [marked](http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/175359646640/has-anyone-actually-seen-their-mark). And she does have a brother, so I wanted to write his feelings about this whole situation.

Featuring a brief appearance by [@historybuffpuff](https://tmblr.co/midNF8Wp4L3U2ciHNHTc1nQ)‘s Chris Ring

This has been sitting in my draft folder for a long time and I finally decided to write it. 

* * *

Roy Bell hadn’t seen his sister in nearly a year now. This in itself wasn’t necessarily a cause for concern. She’d just gotten a new job, so it made sense that she’d want to branch out and gain more independence. But the thing was, she’d never come back to get her things before moving out. She’d gone out to get the job, called him to say she got the job, and never came back. He was sure there was some perfectly ordinary explanation for why she hadn’t returned home, but the whole thing just felt…strange to him. He’d invited her out for her birthday shortly after she’d gotten the job and she’d declined, saying something about feeling uncomfortable when she left the studio. He didn’t think that was normal. 

And then there was her boss. Roy knew he was probably overthinking this, but something just seemed off about that Joey Drew fellow. The few times Roy had dropped by the studio, he’d always gotten the feeling Joey very much didn’t want him to be there. The studio head had been polite and courteous, but there was a cold undertone to his words and gestures. And every time Roy visited, Joey would oh so kindly suggest that maybe Roy should let his sister have some space. Roy had visited maybe three times during the time Cordelia had worked there, and if the siblings talked on the phone, it was usually Cordelia who initiated the call. The whole thing just rubbed him the wrong way. But Cordelia seemed happy, so he tried not to say anything most of the time. 

Cordelia’s birthday was coming up, so he’d decided to drop by the studio to give her a present. She hadn’t taken any extra clothes with her to her job interview, so he thought she might want a new dress. He’d bought the dress, wrapped it, and headed over to the studio. He was in rather good spirits. He’d finally gotten up the courage to ask out a man he’d had a crush on for the past year or so and they were going on a date that weekend. He was excited and he knew Cordelia would be as well. She’d mentioned dating someone at the studio herself, but he hadn’t been given too many details. He’d elected not to push her. 

He arrived at the studio, humming to himself. It was a nice enough day. He left his car, walking up to the studio door. He entered without a second thought, unconsciously shivering as he stepped inside. He never felt right in this place. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the main hall. 

“Hello?” He called out tentatively. “It’s Roy Bell. I’m here to see my sister.” He stood there for a moment or two before trying again. After a few minutes, his sister did surface. Although, it didn’t seem like it was because someone had told her he was looking for her. 

“Roy!” Her face immediately lit up upon seeing him, and she ran over to hug him. He hugged her back, smiling to himself. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“Your birthday is next week.” He held up the package. “I thought I’d bring you a present.” Her eyes widened and she tried to snatch the present from him. Instead, he held it out of her reach. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes!”

“Use your words~”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “May I have my present please?”

“You may.” He handed it over. 

“You’re an asshole.” She muttered, taking the package and starting to open it. 

“You love me~” 

“You’re lucky I do.” She muttered, ripping off the paper. As soon as she saw what it was, she stopped. She just stared at the dress. It was blue, with little flowers all over it. She looked up at Roy, her eyes wide and threatening to overflow with unshed tears. 

“I figured you didn’t have any clothes besides the ones you’re wearing.” Roy smiled slightly and shrugged. “Thought you might want something nice to wear for special occasions here.”

“Oh, thank you!” She threw her arms around him, sniffling a bit. He patted her head again. He’d missed her so much. He knew she was happy here, but he couldn’t help but miss her. The hug lasted longer than either of them had anticipated, but neither minded. 

“So, how are you?” Roy asked when she finally pulled away. “I hope the job is treating you well.”

“It is, don’t worry.” Cordelia wiped away some tears. 

“Drew’s not working you too hard, is he?”

“He’s not.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Mr. Lawrence can be a bit demanding sometimes, sure, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“I’m glad.” He hoped he didn’t look too concerned. Evidently, he did, because Cordelia sighed and reached out to pat his shoulder. 

“I’m fine, really.” She said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re my little sister. I kind of  _have_  to worry about you.” He cracked a small smile. “But I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Anyway, tell me about this new boyfriend of yours.” Cordelia grinned and leaned in close. “Is he someone I know?” Roy hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about this in the studio. But Cordelia’s hopeful gaze made him finally give in. 

“It’s that tattoo artist.” He admitted. “The one from the studio where you wanted to do your back tattoo.”

“I never did get around to that.” Cordelia murmured, then shrugged. “Oh well. He’s cute! And so’s his daughter.”

“She’s a real sweetheart.” Roy had never envisioned himself becoming a father, but something about that little girl and her father just made his heart melt. 

“Look at you, deciding to be a father.” Cordelia gently punched his arm. “You’re gonna do great.”

“Thanks.” He wanted so badly for Cordelia to meet them. He wanted her to be a part of his life again. But he couldn’t just say that. She got…strange when he brought up her leaving the studio. Thankfully, the attention was taking off of him by someone else arriving. 

“Cordelia, Lawrence is looking for you.” A man stuck his head out of the stairwell. “He has papers he wants you to deliver.”

“Thank you, Chris, I’ll be right there.” She said, giving him a smile. Roy couldn’t help but note the tenderness in the expression. Perhaps this was the boyfriend she’d spoken of. 

“He’s not going to like that,” Chris replied. “You know how he gets when people make him wait.”

“I’ll just be a minute.” She assured him. “I have to say goodbye to my brother.”

“Alright.” Chris nodded slightly. “Come find me when you’re done.” 

“I will.” She waved to him as he left, before turning to Roy with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry. Look’s like I’ve gotta go.”

“I understand.” Roy patted her head. “Go on. Do your job.” Cordelia’s face lit up, and she ran off with the dress clutched tight to her chest. Roy lingered in the hallway for a moment or two before leaving. He didn’t want to run into Joey Drew.

Life went on. Roy tried not to worry about Cordelia, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right about that studio. He tried to move on. He ended up getting married to the tattoo artist. It was one of the happiest days of his life, but it killed him that Cordelia couldn’t be there. Still, he tried to be happy in his life. Eventually, he just stopped hearing from his sister. He knew she was dead, and he knew Joey Drew was behind it. But he couldn’t prove anything. He was the only one looking for her anyway. The police wouldn’t care. He had to move on. He had no other choice. 


	2. Clear And Present Danger

Due to recent updates in [@throughbloodandink](https://tmblr.co/muIui0uE28tzhFDKq_DxoWQ), I decided to do some writing about what Cordelia’s probably feeling. And because I’m about to send an ask~

* * *

Something was wrong. Cordelia could be a bit dense and willfully naive, but even she could tell that something was wrong. She’d always been good at noticing people’s emotions, perhaps as some sort of survival skill to avoid getting stuffed in lockers any more than she already had been. And quite a few people were not okay. 

She wasn’t allowed near Bendy most of the time, but every time she saw him passing in the hallway, she could tell his smile was fake. Something was clearly going on with him. She had a feeling it had to do with Joey. He was far more terrifying than she had initially thought he was. There was something about him that absolutely terrified her. She hadn’t yet been on the receiving end of his wrath, thankfully, but she’d seen what happened to those who did. She...actually couldn’t remember what happened to them. Something...Something happened to them. Something awful. Something she didn’t want to happen to her.

She hadn’t seen Grant in months, which probably wasn’t a good thing. She’d never really talked to him before, nor had she seen him around all that much, but before she’d seen him every so often going to talk to Joey about financial reports. She’d heard from the other employees that Grant seldom left his office anymore. With how much the studio was expanding, she wouldn’t have been surprised if he was swamped with paperwork. The studio needed money to run, after all.

And then there was Shawn...She’d never really talked to Shawn all that much, but she’d heard how hard Joey was working Shawn. The toymaker was working almost day and night trying to fill all the toy orders. At least, that was what she’d heard. From the toy orders she’d delivered to the toy department, she was tempted to believe the rumors.

It seemed like Wally was worried about something too. She’d asked him what was wrong, but he’d quickly assured her that everything was fine. 

“You worry too much.” He’d told her.

Maybe he was right. Maybe her anxiety was acting up again. She’d always been an anxious person, prone to worrying and catastrophizing. When she sensed other people were upset or having a hard time, she herself started to get upset. Roy had helped her with it, but she hadn’t seen him in quite a while. Come to think of it, that was another thing that was bothering her. She hadn’t been able to leave the studio since she’d been hired. She’d gone in for her interview, Joey had shaken her hand and then...She hadn’t gone home. Why hadn’t she gone home? She’d noticed that almost no one left the studio. She hadn’t asked why this was, and no one seemed particularly bothered by it, but it was something that nagged at her from the back of her mind. No one was physically forcing her to stay, but it felt as though some unseen force kept her in the studio. 

She was missing something, she was sure of it. Something was going on that she didn’t know about. Some kind of magic. Bendy and Boris had been brought to life somehow. Joey could travel through ink portals. Murray Hill was...He wasn’t human. No one questioned any of this. Not even once. Even she hadn’t questioned it at first. But the longer she’d spent in the studio...The more time she’d spent alone with her thoughts...The more she realized that something strange was happening. She had a sinking feeling that she’d gotten herself caught up in a situation that she likely had no way out of.

She didn’t know if she was ever going to see her brother again. She didn’t know if she was going to die in this place. But if she was going to die...She was going to find out why. She was going to ask Sammy why she couldn’t leave. It might backfire on her. But she needed to know. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payoff for the ask

[throughbloodandink](https://throughbloodandink.tumblr.com/post/185318504691/cordelia-bell-belongs-to-askthedemonhunter-mod):

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Cordelia Bell belongs to [@askthedemonhunter](https://tmblr.co/mOzVAcdEe0_vR6KxXFmnJSg)
> 
> ~ Mod Morganite


	4. Memory Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences to all actions

So, my ask to [@throughbloodandink](https://tmblr.co/muIui0uE28tzhFDKq_DxoWQ) bore some [fruit](https://throughbloodandink.tumblr.com/post/185318504691/cordelia-bell-belongs-to-askthedemonhunter-mod), and now I’ve got stuff to write~

I figured there would be some…consequences to the mind magic. 

* * *

Cordelia walked away, humming to herself. She was so lucky she had such a great boss like Mr. Lawrence to assuage her fears. She couldn’t even remember what she’d been worried about. Everything was going to be fine now. She didn’t have any reason to leave the studio. She didn’t have any reason to worry. 

**_She didn’t have a brother._ **

She wasn’t sure why her head had started hurting all of a sudden, though. Well, it was probably fine. She was probably just working too hard. She started to hum to herself as she returned to her work. She didn’t remember where she’d heard this song before. It felt special to her. 

As the days passed…She started to feel as though something was wrong. She kept getting headaches. She didn’t know what would bring them on. She’d be talking about something and then the headache would just come on. For some reason, she kept getting headaches when she looked at the blue floral dress she kept under her bed. Come to think of it…Where had that come from? Had she brought it with her? 

She didn’t know why she kept dreaming of a tall man with a boater hat and a bamboo cane. Maybe he was some vaudeville star she’d seen when she was a child. She couldn’t ever recall his face, but she felt like he had a scar. It was honestly a little weird. He was too skinny to be her type, she was sure of it. So why was she dreaming of this man? His smile was like the sun. Why did she know it?

Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. She just didn’t know what it was. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her anxiety came back full force. She started waking up crying. Her emotions were a wreck. She didn’t understand why she was so upset. Nothing was wrong, right? Sammy had said everything was fine. And surely if Sammy said everything was fine then it was. 

**_She didn’t have a brother._ **

Whenever she talked to the other employees about her family, she kept drawing blanks. Her parents were dead, she knew that much. But she couldn’t remember much of anything about their funeral, even though they had only died a year or two ago. Surely she would have handled the arrangements. She was their only child, wasn’t she? 

No one was waiting for her on the outside. These people were her family. They were all she had. They loved her. She would do anything for them. There was no reason to leave. There was no reason to wonder why no one left. Everything was fine. 

**_She didn’t have a brother._ **

**_Sh̕e di̸dn’t ̨have͠ a b͝r͡o͡th͏er̡._ **

**_S͜he ̷̨d̨͜͢id̡̕͠n͘'̨t ̶͞h̛͝ave̵̛ ̢a͡ ͜͞b͡͞͡r̛͞o͜t͢͝he̶͟͝r͜_ **

**_Ş̴̛͜h̶̶̨ȩ̕͠ ̷̨d̵̡̨͢i͏͞͡d͜n҉̧̛͞'̷̷t̶̢͏ ̨̕͘͢h̷̸͏͏a҉̢͠͡v̵̷̨͟͠e̛ ̛ą͟ ̷̢b̷̷̡̕͡r̢̛͝͞o҉̢͜͟͞t̵̸h̴̕̕͡e̶͟ŗ̛.̢̕͘͢ ͜҉_ **

**_S̵̡͟͞͠H̨̧͞͡E̡͏ ̸̷̕̕̕D̛҉͠I̢D̷̢̨N̛͠'҉̶̛͟T͞͝͏̢ ͢H҉̨A̷͟V̷̧͞E҉̵͠ ̸͢͠͞Ą̷̨̨͟ ̸͘͟B̢͟Ŗ̶͏͢O͢͟͡͠T̶̨͠H͏̸Ę̕͝R҉̢̨.̕̕͞҉_ **

. ** _  
_**

Roy Bell’s sister was missing. At first, maybe he’d just thought she was busy. The studio was obviously getting bigger, so it would make sense that she had less time to talk to him. Then almost two months had passed without her making any effort to reach out to him. He’d tried calling the studio, but they’d blocked his number. When he went over to the studio, they refused to let him in.

“No one by that name works here.” That bastard Lawrence told him. 

“What the Hell are you talking about?!” Roy demanded. “I know she works here! I’ve visited her here!”

“Well, she’s not here anymore.” Lawrence folded his arms. Roy’s hands had formed into fists at his sides, shaking with barely contained rage. He wanted so badly to just deck the man, but he knew full well that attacking wouldn’t do him any good. The police already knew his face and knew he had problems with his temper. Not to mention, Lawrence looked a bit more muscular than him.

“Fine.” Roy spat, turning away. Lawrence closed the door behind him.

Roy tried the police next. While they didn’t completely trust him, they knew his sister well. He asked them to see if she was still at the studio, practically begged them. So a few officers went over. They called him almost the same day from a pay phone. 

“Are you sure you gave us the right address?” The officer asked. 

“I’m fairly certain,” Roy replied. “Why?” He already had a sickening feeling in his stomach. 

The officer inhaled through his teeth. “See, uh, there’s nothing here. It’s just an empty lot. I mean, there’re some flyers with that little demon’s face on them, but that’s it. You’re  **sure**  you got the address right?”

Roy was quiet for a moment. 

“I’ll take you there.” He had to be sure. 

The next day, he took the officers out there. He knew the way by heart by this point. He’d gone to the studio enough times to bang on their door and demand they show him his sister. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to have the right address. He had to. But when they arrived at the address…

“See? There’s nothing there.” The first officer said. “Just a lot and a buncha posters.” Roy’s mouth felt dry. He opened and closed it a few times. This was the right address. He’d guided them here himself. He knew the way. This  **was** the right address.

“I’m…sorry for wasting your time.” He finally said. 

“You still wanna file a missing person’s report?” The second officer asked.

“That would be nice, thank you.” He wasn’t going to get his sister back. He knew that now. He was never going to see her again. It took everything he had not to break down crying. He saved that until he got home. His sister was gone. 


	5. Audio Log(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made an audio log

And @[suchanintrovert](https://suchanintrovert.tumblr.com/) did a response:

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the Bells


End file.
